


Feel like Christmas

by unowenowl



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, holidaycartinelliexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy had never cared much for Christmas. Until she met Angie Martinelli, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponanevilangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/gifts).



> This is a fic written for holidaycartinelliexchange, more exactly for onceuponanevilangel, who requested fluff with traditions. (and a bit of sadness at the beginning). I know it's not very long but I hope you like it anyway! Please, if there's anything you don't like, tell me! (if the characters are...not themselves, or if there are any mistakes I haven't noticed). Happy holidays, onceuponanevilangel! (and everyone else too)

“What does Christmas mean to you?”

Peggy looked up from the book she was reading to look at the half-drunk Angie spread on the other side of the bed.

“Why?”

“I just wanna know.” She shrugged. “I’m curious.”

“It doesn’t hold much meaning to me.” Peggy confessed quietly. She could almost see confusion clogging the other woman’s mind, as Angie frowned for a second before her expression changed into a well humoured one. Peggy was so distracted by her bright smile that she didn’t hear the beginning of the plead.

“..m’on Peg. It’s never meant anything? No joy over the fact that this is a time when people try to be better, if only for the Spirit of Christmas? Okay, I don’t believe in that anymore. No joy over cookies at least? Cookies are the best part. Not even at least for the holiday? Free time, you know?”

Peggy recognized the questions as they were: Angie’s try of making her open up, of revealing more about herself. She realized that she didn’t mind. She smiled a little when Angie brought up believing in ‘people being better for the sake of Christmas’, at least once upon a time. It was so characteristic of her.

“Well…” she answered when Angie  had finished her line of questioning. “Not really. Though I suppose Christmas meant something to me as a child. My parents were always busy and that was the only time I got to spend time with them properly. I also had an uncle who served the army who always came around Christmas with fancy toys and funny stories and stayed for a few weeks.”

Angie’s smile was genuine.

“But then they died and I focused on studying, especially as I realized I want to serve army like my uncle.” She continued looking at the cover’s book from her hands. Her story almost sounded depressing, though she probably had this impression because of Angie’s expectations. “I never really thought about it anymore, though I’ll admit I entertained a few thoughts on a Christmas with Steve.” She confessed.

Angie stayed silent for a while. Peggy was beginning to get worried that she ruined her mood with her story, when the bottle of Schnapps was put over her book.

“I know you said you don’t want any but you can drink if you want. I'll go to sleep now.” Angie’s voice sounded a bit slurred now. She was almost whispering in her ear now. Peggy could smell a bit of the Schnapps and the shampoo she had been using.

Angie got under the covers. Peggy didn’t know what to make of her behavior now. It looked like Angie was trying to comfort Peggy for not having a perfect Christmas. Peggy blamed it on the alcohol. Nobody could be this upset about such a little thing.

“’Night, English.” Angie mumbled under the covers.

“Good night, darling.” Peggy replied, resuming her reading.

Peggy thought nothing more about this conversation until the week of Christmas came. On the first day, she entered the mansion Howard had borrowed them to find Angie with several other people cleaning the house.

“Oh, English, you’re already here! Time flies fast.” Angie said, greeting her.

“Angie, what is with these people?”

“Oh, I asked Mr. Fancy how he kept this house clean for so long and he told me about these people. I asked him to ask them to come over to help me with cleaning. It’s nice to have the house clean on Christmas.” She explained.

“Is there anything I could help with?” Peggy asked.

“No, don’t worry, I’ve got everything settled. You go to sleep, you must be tired.”

The incident happened the next day as well. Peggy tried not to be at all disappointed by the fact she was going to bed alone again. She understood Angie’s position perfectly. She just had gotten so used to the quiet chattering before sleeping that she missed it now.

On the third day, however, she found Angie beginning to decorate the Christmas tree. Her face lighted up when she saw the other woman.

“English, I’m so glad you came!” Angie approached her. “Do you want to help me decorate the tree? I usually do it with Ma and my brothers so it’s boring to do it alone.”

Peggy smiled. “I think I would like that. Wait a moment so I can change in more comfortable clothes.”, She replied.

“I wanted to wait to go picking the tree with you.” Angie confessed as she was hanging a ball ornament in the tree. “But I forgot to ask you the day before yesterday if you’d like to do it.”

“You bought it then?”

“Of course. Otherwise it would have been too late and I wouldn’t have had very many good options.”

Peggy nodded, “Well, it looks like you’ve done a very good job, darling. The tree looks amazing.”

Angie smiled. Then she began singing a carol. She wriggled her eyebrows in a “Com’on, Pegs, join me.” Peggy chuckled but did not join. If she was whispering the lyrics along with Angie, well, there was no way she could prove.

The evening ended in a cherry way.

On the fourth day, when Peggy came home early, she found Angie in the kitchen, cooking.

“Doon’t touch.” Angie sing-songed when Peggy wanted to take a cookie. “They’re too hot now. You’ll eat them in the evening, when Santa Claus is coming. I want you to have the whole good experience…” she said before she abruptly shut up. Guilt was evaporating her, as if she had said something she shouldn’t have.

Peggy smiled. “Angie, what are you doing?” She had sensed that the woman was plotting something for a while, but she hadn’t asked.

“I’m cooking.”

“Angie. This isn’t what I mean.”

Angie turned around, looking at her. She had a bit of flour on her cheek. Peggy found it weirdly endearing.

“I don’t think you remember…” she began, biting her lip, “but about a month ago, we had a conversation about Christmas.”

Peggy nodded.

“And you said you haven’t had many good Christmases. I mean you don’t really care about Christmas so it means you had no real good ones. Not for a while, at least. And that saddened me. I mean, everyone should have nice Christmases. Like I had. With a big Christmas tree and carols and mistletoe and friends around. And I wanted to give that to you.”

Peggy’s heart skipped a beat, taken aback. Angie’s thoughtfulness was something that had always made her feel both warm and incredibly protective of her.

“That’s…” Peggy began. “Thank you.”

What had she done that she found someone to care about her so much?

Angie smiled brightly, approaching her. Her eyes were twinkling. She was planning something else.

“I may have mentioned a mistletoe, haven’t I?”

Peggy smiled back as her mind caught up the meaning, “I think you did.”

Angie bit her lip as she pointed to the ceiling. Peggy looked up. There was, indeed, a mistletoe hanging.

 “I may need a reminding of the tradition.” She said, her eyes finding Angie’s lips immediately.

“It’s my honour to remind you, English.” Angie replied, leaning close. The kiss was soft, but sadly, short-lived.

“The cookies! I almost forgot about them!” she exclaimed as she went to the oven to check on them. Peggy laughed.

“You haven’t told me about your Christmases.” Peggy noticed, a few hours later, when they were both bathed and changed into more comfortable clothes. They were sitting on the sofa, in front of the Christmas tree. Angie’s legs were in Peggy’s lap. “Besides the few bits from earlier.”

Angie smiled. “Christmas in my family has always been on the side of messy. Dozens of relatives, many whose names I don’t even know. A Christmas tree so big nobody but Uncle Amerigo could carry it. Too much food. We always had leftovers from, which we would give to those less fortunate.”

Peggy smiled. That sounded really nice.

“And, of course, presents. Which reminds me…”

Angie got up from her seat and went to the Christmas tree, where she got out a wrapped box. For all her skills, Peggy hadn’t noticed it at all. Peggy’s heart began beating uncharacteristically fast. She hadn’t expected another present. She had received far more than she had expected, already.

“I hope it’s good.” Angie whispered as she offered the box to Peggy. It was pretty big.

It contained a knitted red sweater, and a knitted red scarf with a pattern of white reindeers.

“I noticed you didn’t have any sweaters so I knitted one.” Angie explained. “And I knitted a scarf as well, because the one you have seems too thin to really protect you from the cold.”

Peggy didn’t say anything for a few seconds, which seemed to worry Angie.

“Pegs? It’s okay if you don’t like the present, I can get you anything else.”

Peggy pulled Angie in her lap.

“I love it.” She whispered in her hair. “Sorry, I was…taken aback. They are beautiful and I love them.” Angie seated herself better on Peggy’s lap and put her arms around her neck.

“I’m glad.” She whispered back, putting her forehead on Peggy’s. “I’ve spend a bit of time working on them.”

Peggy chuckled. “My present seems foolish compared to yours.”

Angie rose her eyebrow in interest.

“Howard invited me to a gala he’s making for Christmas. And I’m usually not interested, but I heard that Bette Davis and Anne Baxter are coming so I was wondering if you’d like to come with me.”

Peggy’s heart was beating too fast. She looked down, at her hands on Angie’s hips. Her present was nothing compared to Angie’s, which was a tangible one, a real one. For a second she was worried that Angie would think she didn’t care about her as much as she actually did…

But when her eyes looked up at Angie’s face again, she saw a smile so big, she would have thought her face would break. Angie looked like she was trying to contain her excitement so that she wouldn’t shout in Peggy’s face.

“I would love it.”, Angie replied, hugging it. “It would be a huge opportunity to meet them.” Then she whispered in her ear. “And I would have even more time with you.”

Peggy smiled.

Angie broke the hug. Her eyes looked upwards and Peggy’s followed. Up there, there was a mistletoe hanging.

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

“I hanged one in every room.” Angie admitted shamelessly. Peggy laughed.

“Do you remember what you have to do?” The aspiring actress asked, leaning close.

“I think I do.” Peggy replied.

This time, if Angie asked again how she felt about Christmas, Peggy could have a different answer.

Christmas was truly a wonderful experience.


End file.
